


12345Sex on my mind

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [25]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has a Big Dick, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy, Top Bucky Barnes, daddy bucky barnes, innocence kink, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: A Saturday afternoon rolls into Horny Hours as Bucky and his mindless self takes a shine to how Steve's ass looks in his house shorts as he colors while in Littlespace. Nothing will stop him or his raging erection now, not even Steve conveniently "forgetting" what an erection is.(Steve is perfectly aware, he's just pretending because it makes Bucky go even more feral.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 15
Kudos: 257





	12345Sex on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> _this is steve and bucky consensually being perverts in their own home by pretending to be a smooth-talking manipulative older man and an innocent unknowing younger man and that's hard to tag. also, it's me, y'all know i'm trash._
> 
> _anyhow, i asked twitter[here](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi/status/1345749931416498177) which monthly fic from the forbidden site to share with ao3 and they picked this one, so here it is! you're welcome._

# 

#  _12345Sex on my mind_

  
  


Bucky’s temple slides down the pads of his fingers as he stares blankly at his laptop screen. He sighs and stops touching his face, wiping oil from his fingertips onto his pants. His gaze drifts uncomprehendingly across each line of the highly detailed, technical report before him and in the back of his head, he vaguely wishes he could jump off a bridge instead of continuing to read this.

Steve is humming in his playpen across the room; it sounds like a Disney tune. Bucky’s gaze moves from his computer screen to Steve. 

He’s humming something from _The Princess and the Frog,_ it sounds like. They’d been watching it that morning with brunch, before Bucky got this report from his secretary with a meeting to discuss it on Tuesday. He still has tomorrow and Monday to read it, but he’s forty pages in and there are more than a hundred left.

“Jesus,” Bucky mutters to himself, rubbing his forehead; it’s oily, of course it is. 

Bucky puts his laptop down and leaves his office for the master bathroom. Steve doesn’t notice him getting up. Bucky slips out, ducking into the master bedroom. He yawns entering the bathroom, opens a drawer, and takes out face wipes. He gives his face a clean, then leaves the bathroom again.

“I need coffee,” he mutters, entering the hallway.

He pauses outside the office, gaze caught on his Stevie. Steve was lying on his tummy, his feet kicking as he hums while working in his coloring book. He’s sucking absently on his binky, a cute purple thing decorated with gems and a Care Bear charm, eyes almost crossed behind his glasses as he focuses on staying in the lines. His tiny house shorts have ridden up, caught right in the crack of his butt, while the way he’s sitting up on his elbows has his crop top revealing the dimples in his lower back. He kicks his feet in tune to whatever’s playing in his head, crayon moving skillfully despite his Little headspace

Bucky leans against the door to the office, crossing his arms over his stomach, and smiles to himself. Steve pops his binky out of his mouth and wipes his wet lips on the back of his hand.

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Steve’s wet, pink mouth. His dick twitches, too.

Steve pops his binky back between his lips and carries on coloring, humming some jazzy tune under his breath.

Bucky decides he doesn’t need coffee. He needs to get his dick wet.

Bucky slips back into the office, again not noticed by his baby, focused on his color. Bucky sits down in the corner of the sectional sofa and tosses his leg up, opening his thighs in a subtle but enticing manner. Steve shifts on his tummy, pressing his thighs together absently, and Bucky traces a finger over his lower lip, debating between convincing his boy to sit on his dick or kiss it.

“Hey, babycakes,” Bucky calls softly.

Steve looks up, eyebrows lifted and eyes wide. Bucky curls a finger to him beckoningly.

Steve puts down his crayons and gets onto his knees. He doesn’t stand, but crawls across the designer rug to Bucky and the sofa. He stops between Bucky’s thighs, standing up on his knees again. 

Steve then hums quizzically, mumbling behind his binky. 

Bucky cups Steve’s chin and brushes his thumb across his cheek. “Come up here on Daddy’s lap, sugar,” he purrs.

Steve’s cheeks turn pink and warm up under Bucky’s thumb. He puts his hands on the sofa, then pushes up and climbs up into Bucky’s lap. Bucky takes Steve’s hips and helps him settle his plump butt perfectly against Bucky’s crotch. His dick twitches again.

“Good boy, Stevie,” Bucky coos, pinching Steve’s cheek gently. “Daddy’s been readin’ all afternoon an’ it’s got my brain turned to mush. Know what I mean, honey?”

Steve nods, still just blinking at him sweetly. Bucky cups his cheek, a fond smirk curling his lip.

“Well, Daddy needs a pick-me-up righ’ about now, sugar,” Bucky murmurs. “An’ you was sittin’ over there lookin’ so pretty, kitten, I just had t’a call you over here an’ get a piece’a that. Understand?”

Steve blinks, then tips his head to the side. He shakes his head.

Bucky inhales deeply, a grin splitting his lips, as blood rushes from his head to his crotch, warmed perfectly by Steve’s gloriously ample behind. Bucky slides his hand from Steve’s hip around his back and pushes it just under the hem of his loose crop top to feel his waist and curves.

“Oh, babycakes,” Bucky murmurs. “I guess you ain’t ever had a man talk to ya ‘bout sommat like this before, huh?”

Steve hums noncommittal and shrugs, then meets Bucky’s gaze again with total innocence in his eyes.

Bucky clucks his tongue and lets go of Steve’s cheek to hold his waist with both hands. 

“Well,” he begins softly, “when a pretty little boy like you is doin’ somethin’ like what you were doin’ just now, sometimes it gets men needin’ a lil’ somethin’-somethin’. An’ when pretty little boys get their men hot, when pretty lil’ Omegas get their Alphas hot, honey, ‘s only right’a them to do somethin’ ‘bout it. Alright?”

Steve just blinks. He shrugs again.

“You know what you were doin’ t’a Daddy?” Bucky prompts gently.

Steve shakes his head coyly. Bucky chuckles and slides his hands a little farther down Steve’s back, not quite touching his ass yet, but getting near there.

“You were layin’ there with your cute tushy out for Daddy an’ all New York t’a see,” Bucky tells Steve. “These lil’ shorts’a yours don’t leave nothin’ t’a the imagination, baby boy. An’ Daddy saw you playin’ with that binky in your mouth, gettin’ your lips all nice an’ wet. You remember doin’ that to your old man?”

Steve shakes his head again, his cheeks going pink as his scent starts to turn sweeter and he squirms almost involuntarily on Bucky’s lap. Bucky chuckles and smiles.

“Well, you were, sugar,” he insists gently. “Daddy saw you doin’ that, now… Daddy’s got a lil’ upset about it, so what do good boys do for their Daddies when they’re upset?”

“Ma’e i’ be’der,” Steve mumbles around his binky.

“That’s right, that’s what good boys do,” Bucky agrees, reaching up and pinching Steve’s cheek again. “So, sweetie, Daddy needs that _special_ somethin’-somethin’ from ya now. It might be a lil’ confusin’ for ya, honey, but you’ll be good an’ do what your old man tells you, won’t you?”

Steve nods quickly, smiling behind his pacifier shield.

“Good boy,” Bucky says. “An’ you won’t tell nobody Daddy asked you t’a do this, will you?”

“Uh-uh, Da’ee,” Steve mumbles.

“There’s Daddy’s good lil’ honey,” Bucky coos. “God, sweetheart, you got me all hot ‘n’ bothered under the collar. Can you pop that sucker out an’ give Daddy a kiss?”

Steve reaches up and slips his binky from his mouth, his lips popping around it. His lips are wet again. Bucky licks his, his cock stiffening in his pants. Steve leans forward and purses his lips, then clumsily presses his mouth against Bucky’s forehead.

“D’aw,” Bucky chuckles. “What a good lil’ boy, Stevie. Can you give Daddy a kiss somewhere else?”

Steve leans back and tips his head to the side again, blinking like he is confused, but then he leans in and presses his wet mouth against Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky catches Steve’s jaw in a hand and pulls him back as Steve starts to lean away again. Bucky cups his face in both hands and strokes his cheek lovingly.

“Not there, neither, pet,” Bucky says softly. 

He taps his own mouth.

“Right here,” he murmurs.

Steve blinks his big eyes at Bucky. He hums again, then shuts his eyes, his cheeks a peachy color, and purses his lips once more. Bucky chuckles again as Steve presses his mouth firmly over Bucky’s. Bucky catches him by the back of the neck and holds him still, opening his mouth immediately and shoving his tongue between Steve’s lips. 

Steve gasps softly like he’s surprised. Bucky clamps his hand down on the back of Steve’s neck, gripping his hair tight, but lets his other hand slide down cup his ass over his shorts. Steve gasps again, grabbing at Bucky’s shirt, and he releases a breathless moan into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky slips his fingers between his asscheeks and, through his boy’s shorts, finds the plug he left in his boy’s hole that morning. 

Bucky takes what he wants from Steve’s mouth and gets his fingers around the base of the plug. The fabric is getting damp already, warm under Bucky’s fingers. Steve gasps into his mouth again.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky murmurs, letting his lips stay close to Steve’s as he speaks. “‘S alright, darlin’, Daddy’s jus’ jonesin’ for a fix, kitten, ‘s an Alpha thing. Honey, you feel Daddy gettin’ hot, right? Feel it under you?”

Steve whimpers and flexes his hips, pressing his crotch down into Bucky’s. Bucky lets out his breath, biting his lip quickly as Steve presses against his dick.

“Feel that, sweetheart?” Bucky murmurs again. “That’s where you got Daddy all upset, babydoll. Now, the only way for Daddy to feel better is if he gets to play with you in a very special way.”

Steve, his face very pink, blinks but nods. He bites his lip, sliding his hands over Bucky’s shoulders to rest his elbows there.

“Listen careful now, lil’ boy,” Bucky says quietly. “Daddy needs you to sit up and slip these tiny shorts off. Then you’re gonna take your shirt off, too.”

“I’ll be naked,” Steve mumbles.

“Yeah, sweetie,” Bucky replies heavily. “That’s what Daddy needs from you right now. Understand? Can you do that for me?”

Steve bites his lip, like he’s hesitating, but Bucky can feel him practically vibrating under his palm. His cock is getting hard against Bucky’s stomach, too. Bucky decides he’ll take his shirt off, too, just to see Steve rub his cute little cock against his belly.

“Remember what good boys do for their daddies,” Bucky prompts gently. “When pretty boys get their men worked up, it’s their responsibility t’a help ‘em out, babycakes.”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers faintly.

“You wanna be a good boy, don’t you, precious?” Bucky asks, sweeping his hand through Steve’s hair. “You wanna make Daddy – your old man, your Alpha – happy?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve mutters.

“Go on an’ take your clothes off for me, then,” Bucky encourages gently. “I’ll tell ya what to do after that once I get a good look at you, pet.”

Steve bites his lip again, looking down. He slips his arms off Bucky’s shoulders and touches his fingers together, tapping them, then glances up through his lashes at Bucky.

“Good boys do that for men?” he asks shyly.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky tells Steve thickly. “Good boys take their clothes off for their men.”

Steve takes a breath. Then he reaches up and grasps the neckline of his top. Bucky drops his hands to the sofa and grips the cushions, taking a steadying breath. Steve bites his lip again, his face going pink even across his nose, and he gives the shirt a quick tug.

It slides over his head, ruffling his soft blonde hair. Steve pulls it off, revealing his blushing face again, then ends up hugging the fabric to his chest, his shoulders and neck pinking up, too. Bucky takes in his bare profile hungrily, putting his hands on Steve’s elbows and sliding them up his soft upper arms, touching his stretch marks and plush skin, then grips his shoulders and lets his gaze settle on the shirt Steve hugs to his chest.

“Toss it over there, kitten,” Bucky prompts.

Steve’s teeth sink into his lower lip. The skin turns white, emphasizing the pink around it. He glances down, then, shyly, lowers the shirt and puts it aside. 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve’s blush shoots down his chest. His nipples are peaked, making his soft chest look almost like tits. He squeals and dives for Bucky’s neck, hands flying over his shoulders. Bucky chuckles and cuddles Steve close, stroking a hand down his back as Steve trembles and rubs his front against Bucky’s. Bucky can feel Steve’s cute little Omega cock getting hard, probably leaking a mess in his panties, but Steve’s clearly overwhelmed. The scene pauses.

“‘S alright, baby boy,” Bucky murmurs, “Daddy’s so proud’a you for bein’ so obedient, you take your time. Daddy loves you so much, lil’ boy, my sweet Stevie-doll, so good an’ sweet for your Alpha, honey. Do you need to stop, honeybug?”

Steve shakes his head quickly, breathing hard against Bucky’s neck. Bucky reaches to the side and picks up the binky again, then cups the back of Steve’s neck and turns his head for him to bring the pacifier to his mouth again. Steve grabs it happily, sucking on it hard, and his eyes flutter shut as he squirms to press closer to Bucky’s front. His hips start rolling, like he’s still squirming to get close, and Bucky drops his hand to grab Steve’s ass and squeeze.

Steve lets out a little gasp, softened by the binky. He grabs onto Bucky’s shirt and sits up, his whole face pink and his eyes shut, and he starts properly rocking his hips against Bucky’s lap, bouncing on him like he’s already got Bucky’s dick in his cunt. Bucky’s cock gets impossibly harder, reacting to the warm weight and the thickening smell of Steve’s slick.

“C’mon, sugar,” Bucky murmurs. “You gonna be a good lil’ boy an’ take those cute lil’ shorts off?”

Steve blinks his eyes open, like he’s already forgotten why Bucky called him over. He whimpers behind his paci and nods, hips slowing to a stop. Bucky touches his waist, cupping his curves, and Steve stands up on his knees. 

Steve looks down at Bucky through his lashes, his paci rolling in his mouth as he sucks on it. Bucky gives him an encouraging nod, licking his lips. Steve hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, then pushes. Just an inch at first, sliding down his tummy until the fabric pops over his little bit of pudge, and Bucky’s cock is throbbing. He holds himself still, forcing himself to wait. Steve sucks his binky deep into his mouth, then he slides his shorts down another inch and Bucky can see the little haze of stubble of Steve’s shaved pubic hair. His shorts are caught on the bulge of his little cock.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, “keep goin’.”

Steve nods quickly. He changes his grip, grabbing the sides of his shorts. Bucky touches Steve’s thighs, watching Steve’s dick and preventing himself from actually ripping Steve’s clothes off himself. His cock throbs in his pants, making his patience very short.

Steve shoves his shorts and panties down that last inch. His cock pops free, bobs in the air, and sways side to side. Bucky inhales sharply, the roof of his mouth coating in the rich, sugar-sweet aroma of Steve’s pre-cum and slick. Steve whines, but pushes his shorts down to his knees and climbs out of them one leg at a time. Bucky grabs the shorts and panties from Steve, tosses the shorts aside, but frees the panties and balls them in his fist. He presses them to his nose, taking in Steve’s scent, then growls softly. 

“Da’ee,” Steve whimpers behind his binky. “‘M cold…”

“I’ll warm you up, pet,” Bucky promises heavily. “No worries about that.”

Steve shivers, his hands grabbing onto Bucky’s shirt. Bucky puts Steve’s panties down and slides his hands up Steve’s thighs, cups his hips for a moment, brushes his love handles with his thumbs, then reaches around and grabs each of his plump asscheeks.

“Stand up for a second, princess,” Bucky says carefully.

Steve blinks at him but slips off the sofa and stands up. Bucky then sits forward, hands cupping Steve’s hips again, then pulls until Steve stumbles and starts to turn. Bucky gets him turned around, then stops him with his ass to Bucky’s face.

“There’s a good kitten,” Bucky murmurs, “good little boy, Daddy’s proud’a you. Fuck, that perfect Georgia peach ass…”

Steve looks over his shoulder, his trim waist folding on itself, and squirms on his toes. “Da’ee?” he questions again. “I – I feel _funny._ ”

“What kinda funny, baby boy?” Bucky asks, sliding his hands up to cup Steve’s asscheeks.

“‘N m’tummy,” Steve mumbles. “An’ – an’ my _thingy._ ”

Bucky smirks. “Oh, that happens when little boys take their clothes off for men,” he promises in a coo. “Don’ worry ‘bout it none, precious, it’ll go away.”

Steve swallows and nods. Bucky drops his gaze back to Steve’s ass and tucks his thumbs between his asscheeks.

“Lean on your knees for me,” he orders, “put your hands on your knees and lean forward.”

Steve shuffles his feet apart and puts his hands on his knees obediently. He leans forward and his ass spreads itself naturally, but Bucky hooks his thumbs into his soft flesh and pulls his ass apart to look.

Steve gasps, almost standing forward again. Bucky smacks his ass.

“Stay like that,” he says, “there’s a good baby.”

Steve whimpers and leans forward once more. Bucky spreads his ass open again.

His hole is clenching around the handle of his plug, the little pink rosebud base bobbing subtly as if waving at Bucky. Slick has dripped out of his hole, running between his legs over his taint to his little balls. Bucky can’t help himself, he leans forward and tucks his nose into the crease of Steve’s ass and inhales. The roof of his mouth is once again coated in the smell of sugar and Bucky’s mouth waters.

“Go down on your knees,” Bucky murmurs.

Steve shuffles his feet again. He kneels, then automatically leans forward and rests his chest on the ground. He turns his face to the side, showing Bucky his blushing profile, and shifts until his knees are a respectable distance apart. Bucky sits back and strips off his shirt, tossing it aside carelessly, then shoves his lounge pants and boxers down his thighs. He’s too impatient to take them off fully, besides, he likes the idea of having them on still when he calls Steve back up to sit in his lap and ride his cock. 

Bucky shuffles forward until he’s sitting on the edge of the sofa and grabs his knot, squeezing it, then reaches forward and wipes up the trail of slick going down Steve’s taint with two fingers. Steve gasps, his core lowering closer to the ground, and Bucky shoves his feet forward until he can kick Steve’s knees farther apart.

“There’s a good little boy,” Bucky growls. “Good boys are happy to get naked an’ get on the ground when a man asks them to, Stevie-doll, you’re bein’ such a good lil’ baby.”

Steve whimpers around his binky. Bucky spreads the slick on his fingers onto his palm, then wraps his hand around his shaft and strokes himself gently.

Bucky growls softly as he rubs Steve’s slick over his cock and starts to properly masturbate. Steve’s ears are bright red, the blush goes down his back. Bucky wants to see his ass pink, too, so reaches forward with his left hand and grabs it and squeezes it. Steve whimpers again, his eyes squeezing shut, and Bucky gives each of his asscheeks a solid smack to see it pink up.

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats, twisting his fist over his cock.

Steve opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder. He gasps. The binky falls from his mouth and hits the rug on its base, but Steve doesn’t seem to notice.

“Wha’re you doin’, Daddy?” Steve asks in a sweet, _clueless_ tone.

“Oh, nothin’,” Bucky answers thickly, rubbing his thumb into his slit. “Daddy’s just gettin’ a good look at ya, little boy, don’t mind me.”

“Daddy…” Steve whispers, his gaze fixed on Bucky’s cock. “What –”

“Shh,” Bucky coos, reaching forward with his left hand to pet Steve’s rump while maintaining a firm grip on his cock with his right. “Men have this problem from time t’a time, especially when pretty boys like you go around wavin’ their big, round asses in their faces.”

“I didn’–” Steve starts.

“Oh, you did, baby,” Bucky insists. “You got Daddy like this, now I gotta take care’a it.”

Steve whimpers and bites his lip, shifting on his knees. Bucky drops his gaze to Steve’s plugged up hole, biting his lip, too, and reaches forward to grip the base of the plug.

“You just don’t notice this, baby,” Bucky adds in a soft, conspiratory whisper. “We’ll pretend it wasn’t there.”

Steve nods quickly, licking his lips hungrily. Bucky grips the plug and slips it out; the tip plops out with an audible sound and at once, Steve’s hole begins clenching and relaxing, slick and cum beginning to leak out. Bucky reaches to the side and spreads Steve’s panties open, then lays the plug there to keep it clean. Then he sits back again, gaze fixing on Steve’s wet, sloppy hole, and slides his hand down his shaft to grip the base of his knot.

“I don’ think you should be doin’ this,” Steve then whispers.

Bucky’s cock gives a particularly strong throb and the tip lets out a blurt of pre-come. Bucky grins, his own ears getting hot, and gives Steve a wink.

“‘S alright, princess,” he promises, “you ain’t gonna tell anyone, remember? You promised Daddy you’d keep this just ‘tween us.”

Steve bites his lip and nods, looking contrite.

“Remember, honey, men like Daddy just need t’a get a bit’a relief now an’ then,” Bucky adds. “An’ it’s the job’a pretty lil’ boys like you t’a help ‘em out. ‘Specially considerin’ it was you that got this started.”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve mumbles.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky repeats mockingly. “You was layin’ over there on ya front an’ squirmin’ around, you might not’a known it, honey, but doin’ things like that – That’ll get an Alpha’s blood goin’, Stevie.”

“Di’n’t mean t’a,” Steve whispers.

Bucky clucks his tongue sympathetically. “Oh, I know, pet,” he coos. “But you was doin’ it an’ now you got Daddy needin’ t’a do this, so it’s just best if ya accept it an’ do what I say.”

Steve bites his lip again, his gaze lowering to Bucky’s hand around his cock, and he nods. Bucky grins.

“I had a good look at you, pet,” he says gently. “Why don’t you come sit on Daddy’s lap again? It’ll help if I can touch ya.”

Steve whimpers, his hole clenching up and dribbling out more slick-streaked cum. He pushes up onto his elbows, then his hands, keeping his back arched the whole time, then he grabs his binky again and stands up on his knees before getting up and turning around. 

Bucky scoots back and pats his thigh with his free hand. Steve glances down at his binky, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s clean, honey, it didn’t hit the ground any way that matters,” Bucky assures him.

Steve glances up and wrinkles his nose. “Can I go get a new one?” he asks anyway.

“Some in the desk drawer,” Bucky responds, nodding across the room. 

Steve stoops and pecks Bucky’s cheek; Bucky catches his jaw and gives him a proper kiss to the lips, though brief. Steve grins at him and walks across the room, his ass swaying. Bucky continues to touch himself, maintaining the air of a manipulative pervert preying on his younger partner, as Steve puts the soiled pacifier on the desk and opens the drawers to dig out a clean one. 

“Top left, sweet pea,” Bucky calls.

Steve finds the collection of spare pacifiers and grabs one; this one is brown with a little teddy bear charm on the front. He pops the cover off, then puts it in his mouth and turns back. Bucky drops his gaze immediately to Steve’s little cock, standing stiff between his legs despite its miniature size, and groans under his breath as he grips his knot again.

Steve turns back and blushes as if on cue. He shuffles back to standing between Bucky’s knees, his hands rising and index fingertips touching.

“Da’ee,” he mumbles around his binky.

“Sit on my lap, babydoll,” Bucky tells him firmly.

“Bu’h –” Steve mumbles, looking at Bucky’s dick.

“Go on,” Bucky encourages. “You can sit next to it, sweetheart, it won’t bite.”

Steve swung a leg over Bucky’s lap, then rested on his knees over Bucky’s lap. 

“C’mon,” Bucky coos, “come closer to Daddy, sweetheart.”

Steve lowers a hand, finger outstretched, as if pointing at Bucky’s wet cockhead, and reaches out until he’s almost touching it. Bucky smirks. Then Steve snatches his hand back and squeals under his binky, leaning back on his knees.

“You can touch it, princess,” Bucky says.

“‘S scawy,” Steve mumbles, looking up at Bucky with big eyes. “I don’ know if I wike it.”

“Aw, pet,” Bucky coos, “‘s okay, ‘s just Daddy’s cock, babydoll, you’re gonna like it a lot, I promise.”

Steve blinks at him quizzically, tipping his head to the side.

“Why don’t you give it a kiss?” Bucky suggests slyly.

Steve wrinkles his nose, glancing down at Bucky’s cock, but he’s sucking hard on his binky like his mouth is watering and his own prick is leaking steadily. Bucky touches Steve’s hip with his left hand, right still gripping himself, then reaches up and slides his palm under Steve’s little cock and balls to cup it.

Steve gasps again, like he’s shocked, though his eyelashes flutter and he rolls his hips to press into Bucky’s hands. Bucky smirks and rubs his fingers behind Steve’s balls and down his taint.

“See how you’ve got your little thingy between your legs?” Bucky murmurs. “Daddy’s got something like that, too, but since ya Daddy’s a man, it’s a lot bigger.”

“Ha’wee,” Steve mumbles around his binky.

“Yeah, Daddy’s hairy, too,” Bucky chuckles. “Go on an’ touch it, princess, wrap those cute little fingers around Daddy’s cock.”

Steve lowers his hand, then stops, hesitating. He looks back up at Bucky, his eyes pleading.

“Good little boys do that for men,” Bucky encourages again. “When a man asks a boy to touch his cock, good boys do it.”

“Okay,” Steve whispers.

He glances down again, his lashes touching his pink cheeks. He lowers his hand again, his other pressed against his chest in a fist, and slips his fingers around the head of Bucky’s cock shyly. His manicured nails barely touch each other, the pale peach tips of his nails blending in an ombre to a darker shade that almost matches the color of Bucky’s flushed cock. Almost. Not quite brown enough. Bucky will have to see if Steve’s manicurist has a slightly different peach next time they visit.

Steve whimpers quietly. He twists his hand, his nails click together, then he wipes his thumb into Bucky’s leaking slit and slides his hand down until his nails are no longer touching.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “God, you’re so pretty, Stevie-boy. Go on, touch Daddy’s cock some more.”

“I don’ know,” Steve mumbles softly. “‘S too bi’h, Da’ee.”

“It’s alright, princess, you can use both hands,” Bucky encourages. “Tha’s what Daddy needs from you right now. Remember, honeybug,” he adds carefully, “you got Daddy like this… ‘S your responsibility to fix it…”

Steve swallows hard. His face is so pink, his blush lighting up his throat. He lowers his fist from his chest, unclenches it, and wraps it around Bucky’s cock, too.

“There’s a good boy, babydoll,” Bucky murmurs. “Look at you, you’re so pretty, darlin’, doin’ so nice for Daddy, what an obedient little boy…”

Steve coos around his binky, blinking hard at Bucky as his eyes well with tears suddenly. Bucky yanks the binky from Steve’s mouth, then grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss, letting the script pause so he can soothe his baby. Steve presses close, slots his dick against Bucky’s, and ruts against him, little cock weeping sugary-sweet pre-come against Bucky’s much bigger dick.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky says softly into Steve’s mouth. “Does my sweet boy want to just skip to the main action? You wanna just fuck now, precious?”

Steve shakes his head quickly, still rubbing his cute cock against Bucky’s. Bucky releases himself and slides his arm around Steve’s waist, pulling them flush together. Steve presses up, hips angling down, and grabs onto Bucky’s neck with his left hand, his right remaining wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Bucky tilts his head, catches Steve’s tongue with his. Steve whimpers, rocking his hips, and Bucky slides his hand down, squeezes Steve’s bottom, then pushes his fingers between his asscheeks and presses two fingers into his hole. 

Steve whines and presses back into Bucky’s fingers.

“My good little boy,” Bucky coos into Steve’s mouth. “Would you like Daddy’s cock in you now, honeybug? Is that what you need righ’ now?”

Steve quickly shakes his head. “Wanna –” he mumbles. “Wanna… Play…”

Bucky coos again. “Sweet baby,” he says. “You take wha’ you need ‘til you’re ready to go again, sweet pea, Daddy’s got you.”  
  


Steve nods quickly, his eyes lidded and mouth hanging open. Bucky presses kisses down Steve’s jaw, angling his wrist to push his fingers deeper into Steve’s cunt. Steve whimpers, his eyes rolling back. Bucky kisses under Steve’s jaw, then picks a spot near there and starts sucking a hickey into his throat while pumping his fingers gently in and out of Steve’s hole.

“Daddy,” Steve whispers breathlessly, “Daddy, I’m – I’m close –”

Bucky chuckles, smacking his lips against Steve’s jaw. “Cute lil’ slut,” he murmurs. “We jus’ startin’, sweetheart, what’re you in a rush for?”

Steve whines. Bucky pulls his fingers free and instead grips Steve’s hips, making him stop his squirming.

“You wanna get dick now or you wanna keep playin, sugar?” Bucky asks in a purr. “Daddy’d be happy t’a slip it in ya now, make my kitten cry from how good it feels. You want that now?”

Steve whines again. He squeezes his eyes shut, tips his chin up, and bares his throat. He doesn’t answer, just slides his hand down Bucky’s cock and squeezes his knot.

“Do you want Daddy to pick for you, Stevie-honey?” Bucky purrs.

Steve nods quickly. Bucky smirks.

“There’s a good boy,” he murmurs. “Daddy wants to keep playin’ our game, Stevie. Can you do that for me? Can you be my innocent lil’ boy?”

Steve nods again, breathing hard from his mouth. Bucky presses a kiss to his open lips, stealing his breath. 

“Good boy,” Bucky says. “Now, sugar… Go on an’ put both hands on Daddy’s cock, babycakes. I know it feels weird, but tha’s what Daddy needs from you. You’re a good boy, a good Omega, right?”

Steve nods hard a third time. He slips his hand from Bucky’s shoulder, trails it down his chest, then wraps it around his shaft again.

“Good boy,” Bucky coos. “How’s that feel, pet?”

“Dunno, Daddy,” Steve whispers. “I – I don’ know if – If I like it –”

“‘S alright if you don’t, Stevie,” Bucky tells him with a grin, “Daddy likes it an’ tha’s what matters righ’ now, ain’t it?”

Steve nods quickly, licking and biting his lip.

“There you go,” Bucky murmurs. “You keep touchin’ Daddy like that, princess.”

“Then Daddy’ll feel better?” Steve replies softly. “An’ I can put my clothes back on?”

Bucky grins again, tucking his nose against Steve’s. “Yeah, honey,” he flat-out lies. “Tha’s what’ll happen.”

Steve nods quickly. He runs his hands clumsily up Bucky’s shaft, then back down, pumping it in an inexperienced manner. Bucky kisses Steve’s jaw, then his throat, then tucks his face against the base of his neck and nuzzles his scent gland. Steve shivers under him, his hands tightening their grip, and Bucky kisses the scar on his scent gland.

“Good boy,” he says gently.

“Do –” Steve starts shyly again. “Do you feel better, Daddy?”

“Mmm,” Bucky hums. “Almost, pet. Jus’ keep doin’ wha’ you’re doin’ for Daddy.”

Steve nods, shivering again. Bucky cups Steve’s waist again, then slides his hands around to Steve’s back and rubs slow circles into the small of his back, just brushing the top of his ass more and more with each pass.

“Daddy,” Steve whispers. “Yuh – your hands –”

“Hm?” Bucky responds lazily. “What about Daddy’s hands, princess?”

He dips his hands down and cups Steve’s ass. Steve inhales sharply.

“You’re –” he says, “you’re touching me, Daddy…”

“Mhm,” Bucky answers, gripping Steve’s ass and squeezing it. “Can’t help myself, baby boy, you’re just too soft an’ pretty.”

“Y’uh di’n’t say you was gonna touch me,” Steve mumbles, looking at Bucky through his lashes.

“Aw, babydoll,” Bucky coos. “Stevie, honey, Daddy’s gotta touch you back, precious. Tha’s what Daddy needs t’a feel better. Don’chu wanna make Daddy feel better?”

Steve nods and sniffles a little, squirming on Bucky’s lap. Bucky kisses his mouth again, all lazy tongue and lip, and Steve’s thumb presses into his slit and rubs the spot. Bucky begins to purr softly and Steve whimpers in response.

“Do you feel better now, Daddy?” Steve asks quickly. “Can I stop?”

“Mm,” Bucky hums indecisively.

He grips Steve’s asscheeks, squeezing, then reaches around again and presses two fingers into the sloppy mess of slick and cum between his cheeks. 

“Daddy!” Steve gasps in a scandalized way.

“Shh,” Bucky soothes him gently. “Daddy just needs –”

He pushes his fingers back into Steve’s hole. Steve gasps again, his hands going loose around Bucky’s cock.

“There,” Bucky rumbles, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “Good boy, Stevie, so good for letting Daddy touch you like this.”

“D–daddy,” Steve says weakly. “I – I’m – I feel funny –”

Bucky just purrs into Steve’s neck, plunging his fingers deeper into Steve’s pussy. Steve whimpers again, his grip tightens again on Bucky’s cock. 

“It’ll go away, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s neck. “You just keep touchin’ Daddy, precious, Daddy’ll feel better soon.”

“Okay,” Steve whispers.

Bucky purrs more. Steve exhales softly, his cunt clenching around Bucky’s fingers, then he starts to purr back. Bucky kisses Steve’s jaw, then grabs his jaw with his left hand and pulls him into a proper kiss. Steve gasps into his mouth, genuinely overwhelmed again, and Bucky keeps the pumping of his fingers slow and gentle.

“Do you feel better, Daddy?” Steve asks again excitedly.

Bucky clucks his tongue. “Not yet, princess,” he murmurs apologetically.

“Sh–should I touch you different?” Steve asks. “Will that make you feel better faster?”

Bucky hums like he’s considering it. He slips a third finger into Steve’s hole, watching in smug satisfaction as Steve breaks for a second and his eyes flutter shut while he gasps out another soft moan. Bucky catches his open mouth in another kiss, a bit more demanding this time, and when he stops, Steve is breathing hard.

“Do you feel better yet?” he whispers.

“No, sweetheart,” Bucky answers softly. “Baby, I’mma ask you t’a do somethin’, an’ you gotta promise me, you’ll just do it, alright? Might feel weird or it migh' confuse you, but if you wanna make Daddy feel better after you upset him, then you jus’ gotta do what I tell you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Steve mumbles.

“Sit up some,” Bucky tells him, touching his hip again.

Steve pushes up on his knees. Bucky shuffles forward, slumping so his hips are shoved out, then he withdraws his fingers from Steve’s hole. Steve whimpers softly, his grip tightening momentarily on Bucky’s dick. Bucky cups Steve’s hips instead.

“You can let go of my cock now, precious,” Bucky says.

Steve nods. He removes his hands, instead, bracing them on Bucky’s chest. Bucky takes himself in hand again, then reaches up and grabs Steve’s jaw to pull him into another kiss. Steve whimpers, sliding his wet hands around Bucky’s neck, and Bucky takes the moment while Steve is distracted to push his cock between them. He presses his cockhead between Steve’s asscheeks, lining up. Steve inhales sharply.

“Daddy –” he starts.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky murmurs, cupping Steve’s waist quickly. “Jus’ let Daddy do this, baby boy, there’s a good boy.”

“What’re you doin’, Daddy?” Steve asks softly.

“Don’t you worry your pretty lil’ head about it none,” Bucky assures him. “This is what Daddy needs to feel better, is all, you ain’t got nothin’ t’a worry about, pet.”

Steve bites his lip, his eyes hooded, and he nods. Bucky growls softly and pulls him into another kiss, sliding his fist up to guide his cockhead against Steve’s asshole.

“That’s my good boy,” he rumbles into Steve’s mouth.

“‘M a good boy,” Steve whispers back.

Bucky growls, louder. He grips Steve’s hips with both hands, cock fitted against his hole, and tugs gently.

“Sit down,” he orders lowly.

“Your – your _thingy’s_ in the way,” Steve whispers.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky murmurs. “‘S gonna go inside you.”

Steve gasps in faux shock. “Daddy!” he whispers sharply.

“Stevie,” Bucky coos. “You want Daddy t’a feel better, don’chu? That lil’ hole I just had my fingers in is just perfect for Daddy’s cock, pet. Don’chu wanna make up for makin’ Daddy upset?”

Steve whimpers. Bucky pulls on his hips, encouraging him to lower himself down. 

“You can’t do that,” Steve tries to insist. “That – that thing’s too big!”

“It’ll fit, babycakes,” Bucky insists. “Stevie, c’mon, you agreed you’d do what I told you to. Don’t you wanna be good?”

Steve pouts, shifting his hips subtly; Bucky’s cock slips just past Steve’s rim, just barely noticeably, and Bucky huffs, gripping Steve’s hips harder.

“Sit on Daddy’s cock, pet,” he orders. “Now.”

“Daddy,” Steve repeats, gently arguing still.

Bucky growls like he’s out of patience. He grabs Steve’s hips firmly and yanks down. Steve’s legs give out and he gasps. All at once, Bucky’s cock plunges into Steve’s perfect hole, soft and warm and wet, and Bucky growls deeper in his chest as he throbs inside Steve. 

“Daddy!” Steve whimpers, already squirming back and forth like he wants to start bouncing on his Daddy’s dick. “Oh! Oh, that – that hurt!”

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs soothingly. “Remember it feels good for Daddy, Stevie-boy. This is what good little boys do for the men they upset, princess.”

“G–good boys,” Steve stammers, blinking rapidly. “Good boys – Take their clothes off… and touch Daddy’s cock… and sit on it?”

“Tha’s right, Stevie,” Bucky answers roughly. “Now, baby, what Daddy’s gotta do next might hurt, or it might feel funny again, but what you gotta remember is that it feels good for Daddy. Tha’s what matters right now, right, sweetheart?”

Steve nods quickly. “Feel good for Daddy,” he repeats softly.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky growls. “I’ll help you move, Stevie-doll. You’re gonna bounce on Daddy’s dick.”

“H–how?” Steve questions.

“Like this,” Bucky says, gripping Steve’s hips again.

He lifts up and then pulls Steve back down. Steve lets out a quiet moan, his eyes rolling back and his manicured nails digging into Bucky’s chest. Bucky grins and plants his feet, rolling his own hips the next time he picks Steve up again.

“Oh –!” Steve breathes out. “I – It does feel, funny, Daddy –”

“Can you move like that, kitten?” Bucky asks roughly.

Steve nods, fast and hard, and he braces his palms on Bucky’s pecs, then, letting out another breathy moan, starts to lift up and down on his knees, bouncing in Bucky’s lap.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky growls, shutting his eyes and getting lost in the warm grip of Steve’s cunt. “Yeah, baby, tha’s gonna get Daddy feelin’ so good, Stevie, keep goin’, good boy.”

“‘M a good boy,” Steve repeats under his breath.

“You’re the best,” Bucky promises, “best fuckin’ lil’ boy, Daddy’s so fuckin’ proud’a you –”

“Oh –!” Steve gasps, pressing his cock against Bucky’s stomach. “I – Daddy, I feel – feel funny –”

“Keep goin’,” Bucky growls, “ride Daddy’s cock like a good lil’ boy, c’mon, honey, you can do it.”

Steve nods quickly. He moves his hands up again, grabs Bucky’s shoulders, then uses that to brace himself and starts bouncing faster. Bucky lets out a low groan and drops his head back onto the sofa, flexing his hips lazily compared to the way Steve is riding him. Steve lets out a sob; his tiny cock is rubbing against Bucky’s stomach with each movement, leaking a wet mess into his happy trail, and Bucky can just _feel_ that Steve would come in an instant if he touched that pretty cock.

“Like this, Daddy?” Steve asks weakly.

“Yeah, baby, ‘s a good boy,” Bucky murmurs, “servicin’ Daddy’s cock so nicely, princess – Stevie, Daddy loves you so much…”

“Luh – love Daddy,” Steve gasps breathlessly. 

Bucky reaches down and touches the pocket of his pants around his knees just to check he has Steve’s inhaler; it’s there. He then grabs Steve’s hips again, uses his arms to help Steve ride him harder, and Steve lets out another breathy sob.

“Daddy, my – my thingy,” he says, “I – I feel –”

Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He reaches around and feels Steve’s ass from behind, pressing his fingers against Steve’s rim, and Steve sobs again.

“It feels –” Steve just forces out weakly. “Dunno –”

“Don’t stop,” Bucky growls.

Steve hiccups and nods. He shifts his knees tighter and leans back on Bucky’s lap, fucking himself at a different angle so his cock isn’t pressing against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky purrs, sliding two fingers around his shaft buried in Steve’s hole, and Steve whines loudly. Bucky hasn’t decided if he wants to make Steve come first or knot him and then tug him off. After the teasing he went through and the frantic way Steve is riding him, he’s not going to last much longer.

“D–do you feel better?” Steve asks breathlessly.

“Almost,” Bucky promises roughly. “Almost, kitten, you keep that up, you’re gonna see how much better you’re makin’ Daddy feel.”

Steve whines. He shifts forward again and rubs his cock against Bucky’s stomach while bouncing on his dick. 

“Feel so weird, Daddy,” Steve whispers, “I – I like it –”

“Yeah?” Bucky growls. “Little boy likes riding a man’s cock?”

Steve nods quickly. “Feels good,” he murmurs. “I – I think –”

Bucky decides. He reaches between them and presses his palm against Steve’s dick, trapping it against his stomach, and growls into Steve’s neck as he does.

“Good boy,” he says roughly.

“Oh –!” Steve gasps, nearly shouting, as his cock spurts between them.

Bucky bites into Steve’s scent gland again, digging his teeth in. Steve shouts even louder, calls for his Daddy, and Bucky picks Steve up entirely and turns them over on the sofa so Steve is on his back. He grips Steve’s cock tight in his fist, yanks Steve’s legs up until they’re wrapped around his waist, and starts to drill his ass, one knee on the couch, one foot on the floor. Steve starts to sob, his nails digging into Bucky’s shoulders and upper arms, and Bucky squeezes his cock again with a growl.

“Hurts!” Steve whines, though not in a way that makes it sound like he actually wants Bucky to stop. “Hurts, Daddy!”

“Daddy’s not done yet,” Bucky growls in answer.

Steve shakes his head. Bucky presses his thumb into Steve’s slit, probably torturing his poor boy, but the way his cunt is clenching and spasming feels too fantastic to stop. He manages a few more ruthless thrusts, elbow locked as he braces himself above Steve, and then he’s coming, too, pleasure blowing out his head as he spills deep in Steve’s ass and his knot swells.

Bucky drops to his forearm and kisses Steve; Steve whimpers under him. 

“Good boy,” Bucky coos for him. “Daddy’s good little boy. Fuck yeah, princess, Daddy’s so fuckin’ proud’a ya, baby boy, my sweet lil’ Stevie-doll…”

Steve purrs softly, his face slack and eyes shut. Bucky moves both knees onto the sofa, then scoops Steve up and lays them on their sides. His pants are still caught around his knees. 

“Da’ee,” Steve mumbles. “Bin’ee?”

Bucky reaches around the sofa and finds it. He pops it into his mouth to clean it off, then holds it to Steve’s lips. Steve opens his mouth, eyes still shut, and Bucky gives it to him. Steve then presses into Bucky’s neck, purring quietly.

“Da’ee feel be’der?” Steve then asks softly.

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair. “Daddy feels so much better,” he promises. “You were such a good boy for Daddy. Thank you, babycakes.”

Steve smiles into Bucky’s neck. He hikes a knee up and curls his leg around Bucky’s hip, snuggling deeper into Bucky’s chest. Bucky grabs a blanket from the back of the sofa, shakes it out, then covers them both with it.

“Time for little boys to take a nap,” he says quietly. “We’ll have a snack when you wake up, honeylove.”

Steve hums, nodding. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, kisses his hair again, then shuts his eyes to nap, too.

**Author's Note:**

> _i think about steve casually pretending he doesn't know what sex is like every night._
> 
> _follow me on twitter if you so wish! i'm[here](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) and i'm queer. also i scream about random shit. but also personal shit i guess. anyway! please comment if you liked this!_


End file.
